Opalescent Eyes
by Rhiannon of the Forest
Summary: SasuHina fluffiness. Sasuke and Hinata went from friends to... something more? They have no idea whats going on, and to top it all off, Neji hates Sasuke, and Hiashi is acting oddly. Just what two confused teenagers need right now.
1. Teardrops

Hinata lay on her luxurious bed, staring blankly up at the out the window. Her cat, Sheya, was curled up on her satin pillow. The feline's long, snow white fur tickled Hinata's left cheek as it breathed. Hinata's dark hair fanned out over her shoulders and bosom, gleaming slightly in the moonlight that poured through her open window.

This quiet, depressed mood of Hinata's was not a new thing. Almost every night she would do this, just pondering the day's events and her self-worth. During the day, she would be as everybody saw her --- the shy, stuttering, _weak _Hinata. But when the sun and moon switched places, she was completely different. When she talked to stars and moon, she didn't stutter. Her eyes didn't flicker back and forth nervously like they did when she was talking to people.

The reason she liked the night was because her only company were the stars and moons, and occasionally they were joined by clouds. None of these "friends" criticized her or made fun of her. They didn't consider her worthless, they didn't make fun of her, and they didn't want her to change to make them happy. They just accepted her as she was.

_Unlike the rest of the world._ Hinata burst into silent sobs at this thought.

In another part of Konoha...

Sasuke, like Hinata, was not asleep despite the late hour. In fact, he wasn't even in his apartment. Instead, he was wandering the dark, empty hallways of the Uchiha mansion. These were the rooms that he had grown up in --- he had learned to walk, talk, and had spent the first seven years of his life here. He came to the living room. Sasuke walked towards the fireplace. It wasn't the fireplace he was interested in, it was the item above it.

The mantelpiece.

Family pictures, the frames & glass covers coated with a thick layer of dust, lined it. A wave of memories, some happy, some sad, all of them painful, swept over Sasuke. If someone with a less rigid expectancy for themselves had been in that situation, they probable would have cried. But Sasuke had a good grip on his emotions and was used to pushing past them, ignoring them.

He picked up a picture of hi mother and father. Brushing the dust off, he gaved at their faces --- bright, smiling, frozen in the moment. Sasuke slammed the pictured back onto the mantelpiece and stalked out of the mansion, making his way through the silent streets of Konoha to his apartment.

The next morning, with Team Eight, outside of Konoha…

"Okay, Hinata, try it again." Kurenai helped the battered & bruised girl onto her feet. "This time, pay more attention to both opponents, not just Kiba."

"H-hai, S-se-sensei…" Hinata slowly got back into her fighting stance.

Kiba, who had been sitting with Akamaru, both of them unscathed, rose to his feet. "Again?" He asked, his tone sounding slightly bored. This was the third time he had fought Hinata, and he had won both previous times. Shino had been excused from training today for a clan ceremony, so it was just Hinata that Kiba was fighting.

The fight began. Hinata tried as best as she could, but Kiba was simply stronger than her. Even with her Byakugan activated, Kiba could defeat her. After the fight was over, Kiba only had a small cut on his hand, while Hinata was bloody and weak from fatigue. Kurenai rushed over to the girl to help her up, but hinata protested.

"No, S-sensei, I- I'm- I can get u-up." Hinata said feebly as she struggled t get o her feet. Kiba hurried over worriedly and helped Kurenai lift Hinata up.

"Hinata, are you sure this is working for you?" Kiba asked her once Kurenai had ended practice. "I don't want you to get hurt." You see, Kiba didn't like fighting her. In fact, it was quite the contrary.

Kiba had developed a crush on Hinata when they became genins. Of course, likew most boys, he wouldn't dare admit it. So instead, he kept it to himself. During their time together on Team Eight, his love only grew. But then, for some unknown reason, his crush disappeared. He began to think of her as a sister, not as a girlfriend. This is why Kiba was so protective and gentle around Hinata, with the exception of when they had to fight.

At the Kohona Training grounds…

Sasuke sighed irritably. Why did his team have to be so annoying? Sakura was tugging on his sleeves, babbling nonstop about absolutely nothing, and Kakashi kept scolding all of them for one person's actions. Naruto, surprisingly, was the only person who wasn't bugging him. Naruto had been strangely quiet today, seeming lost in thought and distracted, even when him and Sasuke were paired to fight against each other. Even when Sasuke defeated him, Naruto didn't seem to mind all that much.

When training was over for the day, Sasuke left immediately. He just _had_ to get away from Sakura's unceasing chatter, Naruto's queer introspectiveness, and Kakashi's bored criticizing! He decided that the most calming place would be outside of the village, and set off for the forest.

Outside of Konoha…

Hinata lay still on the forest floor. She had nearly fainted from even more strenuous training after the fights with Kiba. When Kiba and her had parted, she had wandered the forest, looking for a good place to train. She had stayed there for hours, practicing and exercising her moves until she could do no more.

Sasuke made his way slowly through the trees, grateful for the peace. He kept his head down, hands shoved into pockets in his "casual walk" that he was so well known for. His serene pace was interrupted, though, when he detected a faint chakra coming from nearby. Usually he would have changed directions to avoid contact with other people, he was curious. This chakra was too weak to be this close, right? So Sasuke headed towards the chakra, determined to find its source.

_Perhaps it's a little kid,_ Sasuke mused. _No, then a parent would be with it, right?_ Sasuke continued to go through ideas in his head, until he arrived at the source of the chakra.

He was shocked.

There, before him, lay the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.


	2. Peculiar

**Opalescent Eyes 2**

A SasuHina story.

"Peculiar"

* * *

Sasuke gazed at the girl before him for a moment. She had porcelain skin, and dark hair. Not coal black, like his own hair, but black with a blue-ish tint. Her face was familiar, put he couldn't quite place where he had seen her before. In the fading light, Sasuke realized that she was covered in dirt, blood, and bruises. Twigs and leaves were entwined in her long hair, and blood was dripping out of her slightly open mouth. Sasuke observed his surroundings. The trees around his were missing bark in some places, and the ground was muddled with many of the same footprints. She had been training, and, by the looks of things, she had been training too hard for her own good.

"Hey, Miss, are you alright?" Sasuke asked in an emotionless tone as he shook her shoulder gently. The girl stirred a bit and opened her eyes. They were pale white-ish lavender. The Byakugan.

A Hyuuga. She was a Hyuuga.

She sat up slowly and looked around, dazed. "H-Hello…" She coughed up a bit of blood. "I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied calmly. "You should probably get to the hospital. You pushed yourself too far with your training."

How Sasuke knew what she was doing was a mystery to her. "Ar-Arigato, Sasuke-s-san. B-But I c-can just g-g-go ho-home. I-I don't w-want to- b-be a-a b-b-other t-to anyo-one."

Though Sasuke disagreed that Hinata would be a bother to the hospital, he kept his mouth shut. "Can you make it home by yourself?" He asked, sounding almost bored.

"I-I th-think s-s-so…" Hinata mumbled as she struggled to stand. Sasuke offered her a hand and helped her up. When she finally regained control of her feet, she still wobbled uncertainly. "Ari-Arigato, Sasuke-san, f-for he-help-ping m-me."

"It's fine." Sasuke said flatly.

They began to walk in the direction of the Hyuuga complex. Many times Hinata would stumble, and it was only Sasuke's quick reflexes that kept her from coming face to face with the ground. But about half-way there, Hinata could go no farther.

After being caught by Sasuke for the fifteenth time, she fainted from fatigue again. Sasuke sighed and picked her up. She was awfully light, lighter than Sasuke had imagined. _I guess those clothes conceal a lot… _He thought as he neared Hinata's home.

* * *

At the gates of the Hyuuga Complex

* * *

When he arrived at the gates of the Hyuuga complex, the guards stopped him. One jumped towards him and brandished his katana while the other ran back towards the house to get Hiashi.

"What did you do to her?" The guard asked suspiciously.

Sasuke glared at him. "I don't want to repeat myself, so I'll tell you when your leader gets here.

"You _will_ do as I say and tell me what happened!" The guard growled.

"Calm down, Uribo, I'm sure the boy has a perfectly good explanation for this." Hiashi had arrived, Neji and the other guard in tow. Something about the way he said those words made Sasuke sure that he wouldn't like this man. Hiashi turned to Sasuke, seeming cold and expectant at the same time. "Well?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke began coolly, not breaking eye contact with Hiashi. "I was walking in the forest when I came across Hinata, asleep, on the ground. It appeared she was training to hard and passed out from fatigue. I woke her, but halfway here she fainted again, and I carried her the rest of the way."

Hiashi regarded him a moment. "Neji, take Hinata inside and make sure she is cared for properly." Neji approached Sasuke and took Hinata from him, his distaste for the Uchiha made clear. Once Neji had left, Hiashi leaned towards Sasuke, his eyes even icier than before. "And, Sasuke Uchiha, I will be blunt; I don't trust you."

Sasuke seemed unperturbed by this. "I don't trust you either, Mr. Hyuuga. Good day." He said curtly, before turning on his heel and sauntering back to his apartment, not waiting to be excused by the elder.

* * *

A few days later, early afternoon…

* * *

Sasuke sighed and as he swung open the door of his apartment, thinking it would be someone annoying, like Sakura or Naruto. But to his surprise, it was somebody quite different.

"A-am I b-bothering y-you?" Hinata asked timidly when Sasuke opened the door. _What is it with this girl and thinking she's a bother to everybody?_

Sasuke blinked. "No…"

Silence.

Sasuke suddenly remembered his manners. "Come in." He stepped aside, allowing her to pass and shutting the door behind her.

"A-Arigato…" Hinata said quietly.

More silence.

"Um, I j-just c-came to th-thank y-you f-for t-taking me h-home th-the other d-day." Her voice was soft and shy as she handed him a small red box, topped with a white satin bow.

Sasuke reluctantly accepted it, opening it slowly. _Probably some tacky necklace or some other worthless piece of crap…_

But it wasn't a piece of crap. It was actually a polished silver shuriken with the Uchiha symbol etched on one of the points. A ray of sunshine streaming in from on of the windows struck it, making it gleam brightly.

"Thank you." Sasuke managed a tiny fake smile. Hinata seemed relieved that he liked it and smiled shyly as well.

"I-I sh-should pro-probably be getting b-back…"

Sasuke showed Hinata to the door and watched her set off down the street. _She sure is… Peculiar… _It seemed that she was one of the few girls who didn't have a crush on him, and for that, Sasuke was grateful. But she did regard him as a friend, which was strange, since they had only met a few days ago.

Sasuke was a smart, logical person. That was why he was quiet all the time. He thought through situations and figured out a rational solution. He was also very good at understanding peoples' actions and seeing true intentions.

Sasuke figured that the only reason Hinata had been so eager, in her own way, to thank him was because she wanted a friend. He thought that she just wanted a person to accept her as she was. He was sure he was right.

_Peculiar indeed…_


	3. Rain

**Opalescent Eyes**

A SasuHina Story

"Rain"

Hinata, lost in her book, jumped a little at the sudden knocking on her door. "H-Hold on a se-second!" She called softly. Marking her place on her book, she set it on her bedside table and trotted to the door.

"F-Father!" Hinata dipped her head respectfully. "C-Come i-in!"

Hiashi looked down at the timid girl in front of him before entering the room. He wandered past her and sat down on the chair at her desk. "Hinata," Hiashi looked her directly in the eye, making her wince and avert her milky eyes from his. "Tell me… This Sasuke Uchiha… Have you had any," He paused for a moment. "Any _relations_ with him?"

"N-No, s-sir!" Hinata couldn't believe that her father thought she was dating him! She had only just met him! "F-Father, I-I just m-m-met h-him a few d-days ag-go!"

Hiashi stood, seeming satisfied with her answer. "Very well, Hinata." And with that, he left his shaky daughter.

Hinata sighed, trying to calm her nerves. She was always scared to death of her father. Deep, deep down, she knew she sort of loved him, but on the topmost layers, she was just afraid. Sheya strutted over to Hinata brushing Hinata's cheek with her long tail. Hinata absentmindedly scratched the feline's back. Sheya purred even loader and butted her head up against Hinata's thigh. Hinata looked down at her cat.

"Y-You are so lucky you don't know your p-parents, Sheya."

At a certain Sasuke Uchiha's apartment…

After the missions for the day, Sasuke decided to go on another walk in the forest. After a while, he found himself heading in the direction of where he had found Hinata. _I wonder if she'll be there…_ Sasuke shook his head. _Bad, bad Sasuke. I am _not_ developing a crush on this girl! NO!_ He glared at the ground. _Plus, it's not like she trains there all the time. She probably just went there on a spur-of-the-moment thing…_

Sasuke was right. Hinata had run to that spot on a "spur of the moment" action. But Hinata had gone back there, secretly hoping to see Sasuke. She trained as she waited.

_He probably won't even come back here._ Hinata thought sadly as she kicked the tree before her repeatedly. _What significance is it to him, anyway? He found a weak, unconscious girl here. Big deal._ Though, her mind was telling her over and over again, her heart refused to give up hope.

_You know how Uchihas are. They don't care for anyone._Hinata's conscience reminded her.

_But then why did he help me?_ Hinata questioned back.

_I just said they didn't __care__ for anybody. They are still good people & will help when needed._

_He must care about somebody._

_Right…_ Her conscience's sarcasm was quite plain.

"He has to!" Hinata shouted.

"Are you talking to trees?" A voice inquired from above. Hinata jumped. Right then she realized that she had been glaring at the tree as she conversed with herself. Her outburst had appeared to be directed at the innocent tree. Hinata peered cautiously into the tree's branches. Perched on one, looking calm and almost bored, was Sasuke.

"S-Sasuk-ke-san!" Her cheeks flushed slightly, turning a rosy pink. "I-I d-didn't know y-you w-were the-there!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was a bit surprised to find himself there as well. He dropped from the tree, as graceful as a lithe feline. There they stood, his ebony eyes staring directly into her ivory orbs.

After a few moments Hinata became nervous. Her eyes broke contact and flitted back and forth from his face and the ground. "S-Sasuke-s-san?"

"Hn."

"Why d-did you… Wh-What are... Wh-When d---"

Sasuke cut off her stuttering. "Walk with me?"

"H-Hai, Uchiha-s-san."

"Call me Sasuke."

"Hai… S-Sasuke"

And so they walked. Neither of them spoke much. Sasuke lead, Hinata followed. They would walk side by side, admiring the scenery in a companionable silence. Sasuke would turn in the direction that he felt like going, and Hinata would follow, quickening her pace to keep up. When Sasuke saw this, he would slow down or stop so that she wouldn't get left behind. This was good for both of them. Sasuke liked being in the company who wasn't loud or clingy. He didn't mind slowing down--- in fact, he liked being able to care for someone like this. Hinata was naturally a submissive person. Sasuke was a strong leader that when he directed something, it was final. This was the stability that Hinata had gone without for so long. Also, Sasuke took time to administer to her needs. Even though her was a fast-paced person, he would reduce his speed to matcher her slower, more lackadaisical strides.

Soon the shinobi fell into a pattern. Everyday, after training, Hinata would go to that spot to train by herself. Sasuke would get there after an hour or so, and, by some unspoken agreement, they would stand side by side, and walk.

They never went to the same place twice, unintentionally. They found several spots they both liked and visited frequently. There was a meadow dotted with several varieties of fragrant wildflowers. Sasuke would sit with his back against a tree trunk and watch Hinata drift among the flowers --- bending to smell some, picking others.

They also found a cave whose entrance was guarded by a waterfall. Sasuke had been reluctant to get wet at first, but Hinata's quiet pleas had convinced him. This place had piqued Sasuke's interest, even though he couldn't see very well. Hinata, with her Byakugan, would take his hand and guide him through the maze of tunnels of stone.

That waterfall fell right into a cool, clear pool. On really hot days, they would both bring swimsuits and play in the water. This cycle continued for weeks. Soon weeks turned into months, and the months accumulated into a year. Though neither of them would admit it, their relationship blossomed into love. Not the love of a brother-sister relationship, or the kind of ai that lovers shared, but something more like this: They depended on each other. Hinata needed his silent strength and stability, Sasuke needed her shy innocence. It was like a cool, cleansing rain for both of them.

A/N: A lot happens, huh? Of course Hinata forgot all about Hiashi's concerns…


	4. Hate

* * *

Today was Sasuke's birthday. Sasuke, unlike most people, did not mention it to anybody. But, then again, Sasuke wasn't most people. The worst thing that could happen on his birthday was a party. He shuddered --- Yes, the great Sasuke Uchiha _shuddered_ --- at the thought of being the "birthday boy." He forgot, though, that he had told Hinata his birthday, and Hinata never forgets occasions like these.

So, on their daily walk, he was surprised to see Hinata struggling to hold a rather large package.

"You-You s-said it was y-your birthd-day today…" Hinata shyly handed him the box. It was long & narrow, and fairly heavy. "It might be b-best if we sit…" Hinata suggested. Sasuke nodded, and they both sat on the cool, damp earth. He tore the wrapping paper off, mildly curious, and nearly gasped.

It was a polished wooden box, made of curly cherry. Sasuke's last name was engraved on the lid and painted in black. The Uchiha clan symbol was also engraved and painted below it. He traced his pale fingertips along the Uchiha symbol, admiring the craftsmanship. Sasuke fumbled with the brass clasps with uncertain hands. Finally the clasps became undone, and he lifted up the lid with out a single creaking from the oiled brass hinges.

Inside, the box was lined with black velvet. A long katana, it's black sheath gleaming in the afternoon light, lay proudly in its bed of ebony fabric. The scabbard was black, an Uchiha symbol planted at the base. Sasuke slowly picked it up. It was light, more like an extension of his arm than a deadly weapon. He pulled off the scabbard, letting the sunlight reflect of the resplendent blade.

"I told T-Tsunade-sama that it w-was your f-fifteenth b-birthday, and she thought it would be a-appropriate t-to g-give you this…" Hinata watched as the Uchiha gazed at the katana, fascinated. "It w-was your f-father's--- AAAH!"

Sasuke set the magnificent blade down on the velvet and swept Hinata into a bone-crunching hug, burying his face in her indigo hair. Hinata tensed, but relaxed as she felt his warm breath on her neck. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Thank you, Hinata." Sasuke whispered softly into her ear. This was probably them most emotion he had ever shown since the massacre of his clan.

Hinata didn't struggle to be released. One, she didn't really want to. His warmth pressed against her was surprisingly consoling. Two, she strongly doubted she could wrestle herself away from him, even if she tried her hardest.

"I'm g-glad you like it, Sasuke-k-kun." She giggled.

Sasuke smirked as he let her go. They pulled out of the hug, only to find none other than Neji Hyuuga staring at them.

"Hinata, how could you?" He asked. Neji didn't know what to feel --- hurt, furious, or shocked. His cousin, who he loved so dearly, was hugging an Uchiha. _Sasuke_ Uchiha! Hiashi had not directly told Hinata to stay away from him, but it was obvious that Hiashi

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata sprang to her feet. Sasuke carefully replaced the katana in it's sheath and back into the box, taking the time to gently latch the clasps and wipe any dust off of the lid before rising slowly.

"Hyuuga Neji." He stated coolly. There was no trace of the happiness that had just lit upon his handsome features.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Ebony eyes met ivory ones.

Hinata ran forward, taking her cousin's pale hand. Kneeling, she held back tears as she clutched it and pressed it to her forehead. "Neji-niisan, p-please d-don't tell, I b-beg-g of you. F-Father will b-b-be furious."

Neji broke his glare from the Uchiha and directed his gaze to his fellow Hyuuga, who he was very fond of. Neji knelt and lifted her chin, sadly observing the pearly tears that were slowly dripping down her fair cheeks. "Oh, Hinata," He said softly before standing and fixing a piercing stare on the dark haired man before him. "Uchiha, I really don't like you." Neji spoke louder now.

Sasuke returned the cold stare. "Likewise."

Neji stepped closer to Sasuke so Hinata wouldn't hear. "I won't tell anybody, for the sake of my cousin. But if you hurt her in anyway at all, I will personally tear you limb from limb." He murmured menacingly.

"I've been warned." Sasuke replied indifferently, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have been promised." And with that, Neji was gone, vanishing into the trees.

"W-What d-did he s-s-say?" Hinata's stuttering was even worse because of the sudden shock.

"He won't tell." Sasuke kneeled beside the distraught girl, stroking her hair comfortingly.

Hinata began to lay her head on his shoulder, welcoming the support. _Wait, what are you doing?!_ Her conscious screamed inside her head. She jumped away from Sasuke, throwing them both off balance. Sasuke managed to do a handspring and get to his feet, but Hinata tumbled backwards, rolling onto her side. Before Sasuke could get near her, she staggered to her feet and took off into the forest as fast as her feet could carry her.

"What the --- Hinata!" Sasuke yelled as he gave chase.

Sasuke was fast, very fast. Hinata was not. Sasuke was naturally a fast runner, but he had refined it so much that he could move quicker than the naked eye could follow.

Hinata barely got fifty feet before she found herself caught in a pair of strong arms. Her head flew up to see the face of the person who had ensnared her. Bright blue eyes smiled down at her.

"Whoa there, Hinata!" Naruto grinned. "Slow down!" He frowned as she buried her head in his chest. "Hey, Hinata? Are you okay?" His tone sounded serious and worried now.

Sasuke froze. Hinata had ran straight into the arms of Naruto. Not good. Naruto had matured into a very handsome young man. Now he had even stolen some fangirls from Sasuke. Sakura wasn't very pleased when she was followed around on their dates by several kunoichi. Sasuke hadn't minded that part --- that meant their were just less people to irritate him. But what worried him was Hinata. What if Naruto broke up with Sakura and took Hinata? What would Sasuke do then, once his best friend --- and maybe something more?--- left him for someone else?

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sakura had shown up, her hands on her hips.

Naruto looked up. "I don't know! She just came flying around a tree and ran into me!"

Sakura walked over and patted Hinata on the back. "Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" She asked softly, concerned.

Just then Naruto noticed Sasuke observing them. "Sasuke! What did you do to her?!"

Sakura's pink head turned to stare at Sasuke, questioning. Hinata looked at him, afraid, through dark hair.

"Naruto-kun, don't go pointing fingers!" Sakura scolded. Turning to Sasuke, she continued calmly. "Do you know what happened, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke didn't want to tell what really happened, for his reputation as well as Hinata's. "She just started running." He said shortly.

"You _did_ do something to her!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura silently pleaded him to deny that. "Sasuke-san? Did you…?" she let her sentence hang uncertainly.

Sasuke glared at them both. Whenever he tried to do something kind, he was always accused of doing something wrong! He hated these people. ALL of them. All, except one.

Hinata.


	5. Desperate

This wasn't what Hinata had wanted. Sasuke's anger was rapidly rising. Naruto and Sakura couldn't see the hurt and confusion swarming his thoughts, but Hinata could. She immediately regretted running --- but what else was she supposed to do? The entire Hyuuga Clan would hate her if she was caught with him again. She couldn't allow herself to… To love him.

Hinata doesn't react well to confusion. She can push past it for awhile, but eventually it builds up so much that she has to escape. She was bolting to hopefully get away from him as far as possible and think things over, plan her next move. Hinata's life was one huge battle --- she could either be who she wants to be, and live her own life, or she could be who her father wanted her to be, and live for the clan.

"Well?!" Naruto's demanding tone interrupted Hinata's bewildered thoughts. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Sasuke muttered darkly. Before Naruto could start accusing him some more, he turned on his heel and stalked off into the forest to retrieve his birthday gift.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan! Come eat lunch with us! We're having ramen!" Naruto said cheerfully, putting one arm around each womens' shoulders.

"B-But---" Hinata looked back in the direction that Sasuke had walked.

"Yeah!" Sakura chimed in from the other side of Naruto. "Join us, Hinata!"

Hinata couldn't put into words the thoughts she so desperately needed to. Tears began to cloud her vision. Exasperated, she dug her heels into the ground, resisting Naruto's arm that was pushing her in the direction that was leading her away from Sasuke.

"No!" She wrenched out of her friend's grip and taking off into the forest --- this time towards Sasuke, not away from him.

She sprinted through the trees, darting this way and that, avoiding Sakura and Naruto as best she could. Tears soon blurred her vision, but she continued running, using her Byakugan to guide her. Hinata's gallop faded along with the diminishing light. As darkness filled the forest, she stumbled to one of her favorite spots --- the waterfall that concealed the cave.

She waded into the water, letting the frigid wetness numb her sore body. As she walked deeper into the natural pool, her long, dark hair fanned out on the surface. The moonlight glinted off her eerily, making her look like misplaced mermaid. Hinata swam slowly back to shore, taking her time as the swirling water supported and worked its magic on her aching muscles. When she clambered up on the smooth rock, Hinata peeled off her swamped clothes, diving into the waterfall.

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea…_ She thought as she popped to the surface for oxygen. _I remember what happened when I was twelve…_ Hinata shuddered and blushed at that memory as she dove underwater. _I still can't believe Naruto was there!_

"What are you doing?" A masculine voice spoke flatly from the shore.

"Who's th-there?! Wha-what are y-you doing here?!" Hinata squeaked, attempting to cover herself in the water.

Sai stepped out of the shadows. I was merely walking, and I found this waterfall… Why are you taking a bath in the dark?"

"I was t-trying to think… _Alone!_" Hinata, still squeaking, said crossly.

Sai smiled awkwardly, like her distress was amusing.

"W-Why are y-you smiling?!" Hinata snapped. Her embarrassment was quickly transforming into anger. "L-Leave alr-ready!"

"I heard smiling gets you out of a lot of trouble." Sai stated calmly.

"Leave Sai." Sasuke hopped down from a tree branch. Sai turned and looked at him.

"Hello, Sasuke."

"_Now._" Sasuke growled.

"Ano…" Sai strode off into the trees, as if nothing had happened.

Sasuke then turned to the girl in the water, who was now shivering because of the cold. Their eyes met for an instant, and then Sasuke turned away, disappearing into the darkness. Hinata hesitated for a minute, listening to the receding footsteps.

"Sasuke-kun! W-Wait!" Hinata then remembered her modesty. "U-Um… Let-Let me get dr-dressed first!" She crawled to shore, pulling on her clothes. They weren't quite dry, but just a little damp. "Okay… I-I'm decent."

"Why?"

Hinata stared sadly at her feet. She knew exactly what he meant. He didn't understand why she had ran. "I w-was confused… and a-afraid."

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was standing behind her. "Afraid of what?"

"If I… If we…" Hinata put a palm to her forehead in a sign of stress. "My clan… My father…" She whispered.

Sasuke stared at her hair, which seemed to glow from the light of the moon, deep in thought. The one girl he wanted so desperately to show his affection, was the hardest one to get. Why did her father have to screw everything up?! He made Hinata's life miserable, and through her, Sasuke was suffering from it.

Sasuke suddenly became aware of the tears flowing from her eyes, dripping down to meet the midnight dew. He took her shoulders gently, turning her so she faced him. She tried to hide her tears by staring at the ground, but he had already noticed.

"Hinata."

She didn't look at him, unsuccessfully trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Hinata." He repeated her name, his voice deep and soothing. "Please… Look at me…" Sasuke rarely ever pleaded with someone. He either commanded or did it himself --- Hinata knew this.

She tipped her tearstained face up a bit. Not looking him directly in the eye, Hinata shifted her weight uneasily. Her eyes darted from right below his earlobe, which was eye-level with her, and the ground. Hinata felt a soft hand on her chin, tilting it upwards. Sasuke brushed a tear away with his thumb, leaning in. Right as their lips brushed slightly, as tender as the caress of a butterfly's wing, Hinata jerked back, her eyes flying open wide.

"Sasuke, I c-can't!" She sobbed, a fresh wave of tears wetting her cheeks once more.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized at once. He knew he was moving to fast for her, but he couldn't help it. He loved her. He was sure of it._ This is what it feels like, right? To be in love?_ Sasuke desperately wanted to provide some sort of comfort, to hold her, to stroke her hair, to have her fall asleep in his arms. Anything. Sasuke, for once in his life, was desparate.


	6. Stupid Hormones!

Sasuke sat in the cool cave, the dull roar of the waterfall drowning out all other sounds. His still-damp hair, wet from coming through the waterfall, stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck.

The dark cave was the perfect place for Sasuke to mull over and sort his thoughts. His current dilemma was Hinata. His feelings were obvious, but she kept sending him mixed signals. One minute she was hugging him, then she was running away! _Women. Why do they have to be so confusing!?_

Sasuke thought about last night. The kiss wasn't exactly what he had hoped for. The crying on Hinata's part had been unexpected. Any other girl would kill to get that close to the avenger. Why was she so different? Sasuke closed his eyes, a meaningless gesture since he couldn't see anything but the empty blackness of the room of stone. His thoughts wandered to the feeling of every inch of her pressed against his skin. His lips pressed against her soft, tender throat…

_Whoa! Bad, bad Sasuke! Clean thoughts!_ Sasuke mentally chided himself. He hated being a teen. _Stupid, stupid hormones!_

* * *

Hinata lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Sasuke was so confusing. She loved him so much, but her family would never approve! Why did this have to be so hard? Her first kiss was… different than she had imagined. When she had been younger, Hinata had planned her first kiss with Naruto. When she stopped loving him, though, she hadn't really thought about it, nor had she thought of who it would be with. 

"Hinata," Neji's deep, quiet voice accompanied a soft knocking on her door. "You've been in there all day. Come out and get some fresh air."

"Nej-ji-niis-san… You c-can come in..." Hinata said softly, not moving from her place atop the rumpled sheets. She heard a quiet click, followed by footsteps and another click from the door handle latching. The mattress sank and creaked in protest from Neji's added weight.

"What happened?" It wasn't really a question, but it wasn't a command either.

Hinata didn't know whether or not to tell him. He was the closest person; he knew the most about her, excepting Sasuke, of course. Finally, she decided honesty was the best course. "He… We… u-um… k-k-is-ss-ed…"

Neji's eyes widened a bit, but that was the most surprise he conveyed. He didn't say anything, thoughts racing. _Uchiha? Kissed Hinata? He better not have forced her! I'll kill him!_

Neji's silence was agonizing for Hinata. Seconds passed like years. She was afraid of what he would say, what he would do. "N-Neji-niisan?" She whispered, propping herself up on her hands anxiously.

Neji blinked, his cousin's nervous voice jerking him away from his thoughts. "How do you feel about that?" Oh, crap. Now he felt like a freaking therapist!

Hinata sighed, depressed. "I d-don't-t know. F-Father hates him… W-We c-c-can't be t-together!"

"Hinata-sama, if you love him, go for it." Despite his hate for the avenger, Neji wanted Hinata to be free and happy. "Forget about Hiashi." He added in an undertone. Hinata's head flew upwards, her eyes, shining with relief, meeting Neji's.

"R-Really?" She asked, disbelieving.

Neji nodded.

"Oh, thank-k you!" She threw her arms around her cousin's neck. Another instant and she was gone, sprinting through the hallway. She whipped around a corner, colliding with Hanabi.

"Watch it!" Hanabi snapped as they picked themselves off the floor.

Hinata laughed out loud and helped her sister up. "I'm sorry!" Hinata gave her sister a brief hug before continued to sprint down the hall. Hiashi and Neji appeared just as Hinata released her sister and trotted briskly down the stairs, humming a pleasant tune. Both men looked at Hanabi, who shrugged, then all three stared in the direction that the elated Hyuuga heiress had gone.

After a moment of stunned silence, Hanabi spoke. "That was _really_ weird."

Neji blinked. Hiashi shook his head. Hanabi laughed, a sound not usually heard in the Hyuuga household.

"I love my sister."

* * *

Hinata darted through the woods, once again in pursuit of Sasuke. She hadn't been able to find him last night, he had found her, and Hinata was even more determined to locate him now. She began with his apartment. Her light taps didn't bring him to the door, so she knew Sasuke wasn't there. Hinata visited the meadow with wildflowers, only to find it void of his presence. Panting slightly, she used chakra to efficiently glide from tree branch to tree branch. 

Hinata finally arrived at the waterfall, the churning water seeming even more violent as dark storm clouds began to blow in, tainting the once bright blue sky with their presence. Wind swept across the clearing, making grasses sway and dance to their own inaudible rhythm. Hinata clamped her billowing jacket to her sides as it tried to break free from her body and be carried off by the strong air currents. Her long hair flew wildly around her face, impairing her vision. She brushed it out of her eyes impatiently.

As Hinata neared the water's edge, she figured it would be smart to have something dry to wear over her wet clothes. She took off her jacket and pants, leaving her in her black V-cut net-like shirt and sky blue shorts that went to her mid-thigh.

Hinata secured them in a bush with a heavy rock holding them to the ground. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the thoughts of how cold the water would be, and dove in headfirst.

Sasuke had drifted off into a deep, peaceful slumber. The steady dull crashing sound of the waterfall had lulled him gently from his troubled thoughts into the serene blankness of sleep. Hinata slipped from the water onto the rock ledge so quietly, that he only stirred his head a bit, but nothing more. Hinata observed him as best she could in the faint light. Sasuke's breathing was steady, his head lolled to the side a bit. His slumped torso leaned against the cool rock wall behind him. Hinata smiled a bit as she thought of how Sasuke would react if he knew how tranquil and docile he looked in his sleep. She didn't want to wake him --- Hinata hated disturbing people as content as he --- so she curled up, her head resting softly on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: I got this chappie out early in thanks to all the people who reviewed! I love you ALL!!! (squeals and huggles reviewers) Weeeee!!!! Hehehehe... Sasuke's going to be _so_ confused when he wakes up... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! AND HE SHALL DO WHATEVER I COMMAND!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (whispers) You know why? Because _I_ write the story!!!! Oh, BURN!!! That was like a third degree burn right there!!!**

Sasuke: You know, that wasn't even a burn. At all.

Rhia: Shut up! My story, my authors notes!!!

Sasuke: (rolls eyes) Riiiiiiight...

Sakura: (from outside room) Oh, Saaaaasukeeee-kuuuuuuuun!

Sasuke: (eyes widen) S-Sak-kura! (looks around frantically) Save me! (cowers behind Rhia)

Rhia: --

Sasuke: (big sad puppy eyes)

Rhia: (sighs) (yells) Hey look, there's Naruto!

Sakura: (screams) WHERE!? WHERE!? AAAAAAHH!!!! SAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Naruto: (on other side of town, at ramen shop) Huh? I have the vague sense that Sakura-chan is in danger! I MUST SAVE HER!!!


	7. Goosebumps

* * *

Sasuke woke slowly. Half-asleep, eyes still closed, he curled an arm around the source of warmth by his side, pulling it closer to him. A soft sigh escaped the lips of his sleeping companion as it readjusted it' head into a more comfortable position on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn…?" Sasuke blinked groggily, rubbing his eyes. He studied the girl cuddling by his shoulder as best he could in the darkness. Sasuke smiled --- not a smirk, a genuine, though small, smile. Hinata had found him.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice how good the black V-cut net-like shirt and form-shorts looked on her. He shook his head hard, trying to stop those typical teenage-boy thoughts. _BAD! Clean thoughts! Uchihas are gentlemen!_

The sudden jerking brought Hinata out of her nap. "Sasuke-k-kun?" She asked softly, lifting her head a bit.

"I'm here." Sasuke said calmly.

"N-Neji-niis-san t-told me t-to not-t b-be af-fraid." Her opalescent eyes gazed nervously into his coal black ones. To Hinata, Sasuke's eyes had always resembled a hidden beauty, like stars hidden by clouds. To Sasuke, Hinata's eyes had always looked like a pair of stars among millions, so nobody ever to the time to notice the unique aspects of hers.

"I'll have to thank him." Sasuke murmured softly, stroking her hair and pulling her closer. _This is the perfect moment to kiss her…_ Sasuke bit his lip as he remembered her reaction the night before. _Is she ready for this? I don't want to frighten her._

Just then Hinata shivered and drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly as she leaned into Sasuke a bit more, ripping Sasuke out of his thoughts, back into reality.

"You're cold." He stated as he began to tug at his shirt.

"You d-don't have t-to do th-that." Hinata pulled the hem of his shirt back down, her cheeks turning a vibrant pink at seeing the lower part of his torso. Sure, she had seen him several times in nothing more than his swimming shorts, but she still blushed. Lucky for Hinata, Sasuke didn't notice the color of her face in the dark. "I have c-clothes outside."

"Oh." Sasuke hadn't been expecting that. He loved how she surprised him, but sometimes it left him at a loss of how to react. Sasuke didn't like not knowing what to do, and he hated to admit it, but he was a beginner with girls. _Naruto_ was more experienced with girls than he was, and that was just plain humiliating for Sasuke. Sasuke stood, and helped Hinata up.

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm. Hinata giggled and blushed again, taking his arm. She gasped in surprise as he swung her into his arms, picking her up in one smooth motion. Hinata, lying horizontal in the avenger's arms, had barely time to take a breath before he sprang into the water. She didn't think he would be able to swim, with Hinata's extra weight and his arms busy holding her. But, sure enough, Sasuke made it to the shallows, where he regained his footing and waded to shore. He set Hinata down gently, letting her lean on him until she balanced herself.

Hinata shivered again, tremors passing through her body more noticeably. She shook her hair, droplets spraying everywhere. Sasuke followed suit, and wringed out his sleeves as best he could. Hinata fumbled to pull on the dry clothes she had hidden in the bushes. Sasuke put an arm around Hinata's waist and held her close to him, hoping to stop the quakes that were racking her small frame.

Just then the heavy clouds above released their wrath upon the windy lands below. Big, fat, thudding raindrops soaked everything in reach, including the two chunin. The rain wasn't only heavy, it was cold. Hinata's once dry jacket and pants became as soaked as the garments underneath. She sneezed. Hinata had tired herself too much looking for Sasuke. The cold water from the waterfall had given her the chills, and the gusty wind and pounding rain weren't helping her immune system.

Sasuke looked at her with tender concern as she broke into a harsh fit of coughing. He drew her up against his chest hoping to share whatever little body heat he had retained from swimming through the frigid water. Hinata didn't resist him at all, welcoming the extra warmth; even it was only a little bit.

"Hold tight and close your eyes, Hinata-chan," Sasuke bent slightly and whispered softly into her ears. Hinata's small hands tightened around the damp fabric of his shirt, her eyes squeezing shut as Sasuke's left arm wrapped across her back, securing her to him. A strong breeze billowed their clothes and hair, then faded. "Okay. You can open your eyes now." Sasuke's calm, deep-toned voice reached Hinata's cold ears.

Hinata opened her eyes and turned her head to take in her surroundings. A sturdy wooden door, proudly bearing the Uchiha symbol, was the first thing she saw. She stepped away from Sasuke as he opened the door of the Uchiha Mansion.

To Hinata's surprise, it slightly resembled the Hyuuga household. Hinata didn't have much time to get a good look, however. Sasuke took her hand gently, leading her upstairs at a fast pace. He opened a door to reveal a bedroom. The walls were white, the furniture dark-stained wood, and the bed sheets a steel gray. The carpet was a gray-blue color, matching the couch on the wall right next to the closet. The bed, queen-sized, was pushed against the far wall in the corner. On the wall perpendicular to that, was a fireplace that appeared to be well-used was in the center.

"This is my room," Sasuke led her in and had her sit on the bed. "You can stay the night." He kneeled by the fireplace and started a fire, blowing gently to coax the flame to life. Once he was done with that, he glanced at her. Seeing Hinata's clothes, still soaked, Sasuke pulled out some garments from his dresser --- A set for her, and a set for him.

"Um, if you need to take a shower or anything, the bathroom is the second door to the right." Sasuke looked in another direction so Hinata wouldn't see the trace of color creeping onto his cheeks. Discussing showers with a woman didn't seem right.

A cool, slightly damp hand touched his shoulder lightly, leaving goosebumps all over that side of his body.

"Th-Thank-k you, Sasuke… kun…"

* * *

**Woot!!! Seventh chappie done! Seven's my lucky/favorite number. Sasuke-san! Any comments on the story?**

**Sasuke: I don't get goosebumps.**

**Rhia: Liar.**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Rhia: Baka.**

**Sasuke: Retard.**

**Rhia: Hey, Sasuke-san, guess what!?**

**Sasuke: (sigh) What?**

**Rhia: Chickenbutt! (bursts out laughing)**

**Sasuke: (looks at reader) Sometimes she's worse than Naruto.**

**Rhia: (still laughing)**


	8. Goodnight Kisses

Sasuke listened to the steady sound of the shower as he lay on the couch. He knew he shouldn't have brought her here. He should have taken her home, just like he did when they first met. Hiashi would be furious. Who knows what lengths he would go to as punishment? Sasuke clenched his fist. _If he even touches her--- _Sasuke stood up and headed towards the kitchen as he heard the squeak off the shower being turned off.

Sasuke was on the verge of chucking the pot, which he was trying to cook soup in, across the room when Hinata appeared in the doorway. It was all Sasuke could do to stop himself from gawking and harboring a massive nosebleed. Good thing he had good self control.

Hinata had wrapped his shirt around her waist and tied it with a ribbon from her hair since it was way too big. By doing this, she had unwittingly emphasized her slim waist, and the tan fabric showed off her fair complexion. The article of clothing was also large enough to act as a dress on her small frame, falling to just above mid-thigh, exposing long, creamy legs.

"The p-pants d-d-didn't-t fit-t…" She stuttered, blushing from her rather revealing outfit. Sasuke yelped and cursed as the contents of the pot boiled over onto his hand from the lack of stirring. Hinata tittered shyly as Sasuke proceeded to cuss out the pot as he dropped it in the sink.

"Stupid piece of sh---"

"Sas-Sasuke-k-kun, I c-can c-cook…" Hinata stepped forward.

Sasuke didn't turn to face her so she wouldn't see him blush from her being so close. "Ok-kay. I'll, um, go get you some bottoms that, uh, fit… Help yourself to anything in there!" He called as he practically ran out of the kitchen.

Sasuke sat down on his bed and tried to calm himself down. _Grow up, man! It's _just_ Hinata!_ He stood up and rooted through his closet, eventually pulling out a pair of the white-ish gray shorts he wore when he was younger. They were wrinkled, but clean. Sasuke trotted down the stairs and strode into the kitchen, only to be engulfed in a heavenly aroma.

"Mmm, Hinata, what _is _this?" Sasuke leaned over her shoulder to get a better look.

She swatted his curious hand away from the pot. "Wait until its r-ready, Sasuke-k-kun. D-Do you have any w-wine?" Hinata ignored his question, focusing on the food.

Sasuke nodded hesitantly. "Why?" He asked warily. What was she going to do with wine?

"Could you b-bring me some White Z-Zinfandel? It adds f-flavor."

Sasuke wordlessly retrieved said wine from the cellar. Hinata promptly opened it and poured half of the bottle into the pot, enveloping them both in a cloud of steam. After a few minutes of watching Hinata, absorbed in her cooking, Sasuke decided to set the table. He really was glad she could cook. Sure, Sasuke had been taught to never let a woman, especially your _wife_, to do chores, but since he couldn't cook, there wasn't much he could do. Sasuke didn't know exactly how he felt about Hinata acting his wife. He decided not to think about it.

Sasuke's tongue, which hadn't been visited by such wholesome, nutritious, _delicious _food in years, rejoiced as the first spoonful entered his mouth. Exploding with sharp, zesty flavors, the broiled fish and boiled vegetables were a drastic change from the usual mediocre take-out that Sasuke survived on. He hadn't even known his kitchen contained so much food! If Sasuke had been more like, say, Naruto, for example, he would have shoved everything on his plate down his throat and asked for seconds before Hinata had even touched her chopsticks. But, being raised with a polite, honorable family for the first eight years of his life, Sasuke ate slowly, savoring every morsel, save the broccoli, carrots, and cabbage.

Soon, Hinata finished as well, and they sat in a content silence. Then;

"Hinata?"

"H-Hai?"

"Are you going to finished that?" Sasuke gestured at the left over fish and rice on her plate, not quite meeting her eyes.

Cheeks a dusty pink that was steadily growing more and more vibrant, Hinata handed him her dish. "D-Don't you like v-v-veget-tables, Sasuke-ke-kun?"

Sasuke shook his head as he calmly as he offered his porcelain plate to the timid girl beside him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small smile grace her alluring features as she accepted it, tentatively picking at the veggies.

_Cute._

No, not cute.

_Adorable._ Sasuke decided that fit her better, along with several other adjectives such as beautiful, gorgeous, etc.

Later that night, Hinata and Sasuke sat on the couch, conversing quietly before lapsing into a companionable silence. Hinata, perched gingerly on one end of the couch, hugged her knees to her chest and stared at her feet. Sasuke, more relaxed than Hinata, let his legs hang, crossed at the ankles, off the couch, his arms at his sides as he turned his face towards the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Silence.

Hinata peeked up at him. His head was lolled to the side a bit, and he appeared to be asleep. She stood up, not knowing if Sasuke was really asleep or if he was just ignoring her. As Hinata quietly padded by him, she nearly jumped out ofd her skin as a voice addressed her.

"Yes, Hina?"

_Hina? A nickname…_ Hinata thought, slightly surprised. Then she smiled to herself.His_ nickname for _me

"I-I'm g-going to b-bed…" Hinata murmured. "Are y-you sure you d-don't want m-me t---"

Sasuke stood up, blinking as he tried to conceal his tired state. "Hina, calm down." And before she could protest, he picked her up and carried her up the creaking wooden stairs into his bedroom. Pushing the door open with his foot, Sasuke entered and set her down as gently as possible on the sheets. Hinata gazed up at him, her pearly eyes filled with trust and thanks.

Sasuke bent down slowly, Hinata's eyes locked with his. Hinata couldn't be sure, but she thought she had discerned a flicker of uncertainty in those obsidian depths. But that was forgotten, along with every other speculative thought racing through her head, when he kissed her.

And, to Sasuke's delight, she kissed back.


	9. Yin and Yang

Tears nearly flooded Sasuke's eyes when he woke the next morning. But, of course, they were restrained. Sasuke doesn't cry.

The smells and sounds that bribed his senses to bring him to consciousness reminded Sasuke of his childhood so much. Bacon frying and scrambled eggs being cooked accompanied a soft, feminine humming. But who was in his house?! Jumping off the couch, barefoot and clad in a loose T-shirt and gray sweatpants, Sasuke sprang through the kitchen door.

Hinata screamed at his sudden entrance, chucking an egg-beater --- the only object in reach --- at him. Thankfully for Sasuke, she hadn't been near the frying pan. Sasuke himself jumped in surprise and caught the cooking utensil, brandishing it like a kunai.

Well, you couldn't really blame him. Just out of bed, and already he was having kitchen appliances thrown at him!

Hinata and Sasuke both froze as they realized they were only scaring each other. Hinata leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and sliding down until she sitting on the kitchen floor, trying to regulate her erratic breathing. Sasuke set the egg beater on the counter and closed his eyes as well, massaging his temples as he tried to finish waking up. His eyes snapped open, however, as the sounds of laughter reached his ears.

Well, more like a giggle.

Hinata pressed a hand to her mouth as she unsuccessfully tried to smother her mirth. "An… egg… b-beater…" She managed to gasp out between fits of laughter. Sasuke smiled slightly as he sat down beside her.

Hinata, still giggling uncontrollably, clutched her stomach, her face a mixture of immense amusement and pain. Sasuke glanced at her quizzically.

"Hina?" He touched her shoulder gently.

"Hurts… t-to… laugh…"

Sasuke slung her across his shoulder and carried her out of the kitchen. She continued to laugh as she groped at the frying pans on the oven.

"Sasuke!" ---More giggles--- "I c-can't leave the b-bacon!"

The morning's fun died away after breakfast. Both of them were pondering Hiashi's reaction to Hinata not coming home. Hinata dug herself lower in the couch, as if hiding from his future wrath.

"Hinata, if you sink any lower in this couch, your only companions will be the coins and other objects that I've lost to the cushions." Sasuke said, not even looking at her as a trace of a smirk adorned his lips. "Do I have to pick you up again?"

Hinata smiled as he tried to cheer her up, but the thick gloom that had settled over them couldn't be blown away that easily.

"F-Father… He's…" Hinata hid her face in her hands as distress overcame her. Sasuke's house was so soothing for her nerves, and she didn't want to leave the serene comfort. But Hiashi would already be angry. Was there any point in delaying the inevitable?

"Forget about Hiashi." Sasuke reached over to stroke her silky indigo-black hair.

Hinata's breath hitched in her throat. Forget about Hiashi? Neji had said that, too! Maybe she should forget him, and be free like her cousin and Sasuke. _But I'm not strong enough to stand up to him._ Hinata concluded.

By observing the Hyuuga's facial expressions, Sasuke could practically see her thought process. First a glimmer of hope made itself known in her eyes, followed by a combination low self-confidence and curiosity. Low self-confidence prevailed, clouding Hinata's lovely face with worry. Before Sasuke could offer any support, Hinata climbed to her feet.

"I-I have to g-go!" Hinata saw a touch of sorrow in the Uchiha's eyes. "I'm s-sorry… B-But my f-fa---"

"I don't want to hear about your father right now." Anger flashed in those dark eyes, and dominance was in his voice as he stood and pulled her to him in one fluid motion, holding her tightly against his torso. "Please don't go." He added softly, pressing his nose to the top of her head and inhaling her sweet, soothing scent, which reminded him of French vanilla.

Hinata felt guilty as he pleaded her to stay. How could she leave him like this? He seemed nearly… desperate for her to stay. But what about her father? He would be angry already, and procrastinating would only make facing him worse. She knew Sasuke would gladly take her home and defend her from her father's fury, but she couldn't avoid Hiashi forever. And what was Sasuke? Her boyfriend? Where did that kiss from last night put them now? Hinata had been so content when they were just friends, but Sasuke seemed to think of their relationship as something more. Exchanging nicknames, sharing food, and goodnight kisses --- is that what couples do together? Heck, she was even wearing his clothes! If she went home in those, Hiashi would kill her! Hinata buried her face in her hands.

"Hina?" Sasuke whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"C-Can I use y-your washer and d-dryer?" She squeaked.

"What?" Washer and dryer? What did this have anything to do with her going home?

"I c-can't g-go home in y-your clothes."

"Oh! Um, sure. You'll stay until your clothes are done?"

She nodded and he released her slowly, reluctantly, as if he was sure she would bolt for the door. But she didn't. Instead, her face flooded with that cute crimson blush and shuffled after him as he led her up the polished wooden staircase and onto the second level of the grand Uchiha mansion. He held the door to his bedroom open for her as she scurried in and collected her clothes, and then hurried back out to follow him to the laundry room.

Sasuke took the garments from her, ever so gently, and put them all in the washer for her, adding the soap and setting the proper time in the timer. He turned around and saw Hinata watching him, those pearly orbs absorbing every detail, like dry soil absorbs rain. Sasuke's coal black gaze met hers, locking them both in an intense maelstrom of emotions. Love, compassion, kindness and positive energy flowed from Hinata's eyes and began to tentatively mingle with the hate, passivity, and negative energy emitting from Sasuke's ebony abysses. But Hinata discerned a trace of… love? Yes, love. It was very slight, and fleeting, but it was there. She knew it. It was like the sun during a storm --- it vanished behind dark, gloomy clouds, occasionally finding a way to shine a single dazzling ray down upon the earth before it was once again concealed by its bleak mask.

It made sense, though.

There was always a little Yang in every Yin.


End file.
